DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The purpose of this Translational Research Oncology Training Grant is to facilitate interdisciplinary training in translational oncology research for M.D.'s with a clinical training background in one of a number of oncology disciplines, including medical, surgical, dermatological, and pediatric oncology. The training program is founded on existing translational research programs in the CWRU Cancer Center that involve continuous interaction and coordination between clinical research activities and basic research scientists through the following thematic programs: Mechanism Based Therapeutics, Cancer Genetics, Hematopoiesis and Stem Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology and Immunotherapy. Each program is led by scientists with a strong record of accomplishment in translational research and involves a trainee oriented research experience intended to test rational scientific hypotheses based on fundamental and clinical research findings for improving the medical care of cancer patients and for designing and testing innovative clinical protocols involving all phases of clinical trial research. The training program includes a formal curriculum in both clinical and basic components of translational research. The ultimate goal is to train M.D.'s for future academic positions in translational oncology research, thereby increasing the likelihood that basic research findings will be applied to clinical cancer care in a creative and timely manner.